


In His Arms

by gaysmutslut



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Bucky Barnes is the worker of the relationship, Bucky doesn’t have a metal arm, Bucky is a bit mad at him, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuddly Bucky Barnes, Established Relationship, Fate, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Couple, Gay Sex, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Steve Rogers, Smut, Soulmates, Spooning, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Steve Rogers is the stay at home dad, Steve is really horny, They both make up though, Top Bucky Barnes, True Love, big spoon Bucky, little spoon steve, romantic smut, steve rogers - Freeform, they are very affectionate towards each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysmutslut/pseuds/gaysmutslut
Summary: Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes have always had feelings for each other. It started in the 30s and has continued into the present. Since Bucky’s return to sanity, Steve and him have been dating. After a year and a half of living together, Bucky finally decides to propose and a new chapter of their life begins.These stories are all 18+ fics, ranging from pure fluff to smut. Fics that have hardcore smut are still focusing on romance and have fluff elements to them. Hope you enjoy!





	1. Rings

 

> **CHAPTER ONE:** RINGS

I sat at the kitchen table, a cold beer in my hand. I took a small sip and placed the bottle down on the table, creating a ring of condensation. My hands were wet from how cold the glass was.

Bucky had said he was going to be home an hour ago. Where was he? I finished off the beer and stared at the newspaper, running over headlines.

I heard the sounds of keys fumbling in the lock and then that unmistakable click and of course the creek of the door. I watched as Bucky placed his keys on the side table and took his jacket off, draping it over the bench opposite the table. Bucky had moved into my house a year and a half ago and things had been going well. We’d had a few fights, never as bad as the previous and more painful fights, and the occasional time Bucky would be banished to the couch, but we got past that. We always managed to get past that. That was because we both really loved each other. 

“You’re home late,” I pointed out, placing the beer into the trash.

“Steve, I’m sorry. I just got off work so late and I had to do something.” He explained and turned to me, smiling sympathetically. I raised an eyebrow, hinting for him to elaborate.

“I can’t tell you right now, but you’ll know soon,” He replied, kicking his shoes off and placing them on a shoe rack. I stood up and tucked the chair in walking over to him.

“I missed you so much today,” I mutter, resting my arms on his shoulders and stroking the back of his head. He gripped my waist, a smirk stretching across his face. That stupid smirk. It was intoxicating. A drug that used to make my knees weak and my heart beat fast. A drug that now made me feel so happy and so warm inside. A warmth that could fill my entire body.

“I missed you too, Steve,” Bucky whispered to me, cupping my face and kissing me. I moved my hands to his hips and pulled him closer to me. Our tongues massaged one another, swapping spit and locking lips. I pulled away, staring up into his eyes. They were squinted slightly, piercing into me.

“I love you, Buck,” I professed, brushing his long brown hair out of his face. Bucky grinned, blushing slightly.

“I love you too,” he replied, stroking my arms. He moved away from me and stuck his hand s in his pockets, pulling out a small box. Oh my god. This couldn’t be happening? Was he really? 

He clicked open the box. There was a gorgeous diamond ring inside.

“Steven Grant Rogers, you are the love of my life. You are my favorite person. The most important person in my life. The person I want to wake up next to every day. The person I want to spend the rest of my life with. The only person I’ve ever loved this much. Will you marry me?” Bucky gushed, getting choked up halfway through. I stood there, stunned with tears rolling down my eyes.

“Yes, Bucky. Of course I’ll marry you.” I responded, smiling brightly. My eyes were cloudy with tears and I was constantly wiping them away. Bucky stood up, taking out the ring and sliding it on my finger. It fit perfectly. 

“I can’t believe this, Buck. You are incredible.” I weeped, hugging him tight and crying into his shoulder. We hugged for a whole, both of us crying from pure joy. Bucky moved in front of me, breathing heavily. His breath was hot on my lips. I stared down at his lips and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. 

“I love you so fucking much,” Bucky gushed, running his hands through my hair. He was smiling so widely. Tears had stained his eyes and painted veins over his cheeks. He held me, letting me rest my head on his shoulders. He picked up my hand and kissed it. My hands slid over his back and slowly over to his front. He had slowly started to kiss my neck.

“I need you now, Buck.” I whined, tugging on his clothes. He held a hand over mine and brought it up to his chest, letting me feel his heartbeat. His body was so warm.

”Let’s head upstairs,” He suggested, cocking his head to the right and smirking. Inside of me, I knew this sex would be amazing. He slipped away from me, still holding my hand and led me upstairs. I couldn’t resist looking at his gorgeous ass as he walked up. I hurried up after him and pulled him into a longing kiss at the top of the stairs. We continued to lip lock as we stumbled into the bedroom.

I kicked the door closed with my foot and proceeded to place both hands on Bucky’s face. He was holding firmly on my waist. Eventually, his legs bumped into the bed and he slowly lowered himself down onto the mattress. He lay down, his arms spread out, waiting for me. I pulled off my t-shirt and threw it on the floor, also starting to unbuckle my belt. He had taken off his tie and had unbuttoned his shirt slightly. I climbed onto him, straddling his legs.

“God, you’re body is incredible,” he exclaimed, sliding a hand over my pecs. I could feel the light hairs on them, prick up as he ran his fingers over me. My face was blistering red from the compliment. I paid him back with a sweet smile and a taste of my lips. He ran his hands over the arch of my back down towards my ass. I slid my hands under his shirt and massaged his abs, letting my fingers run over the six-pack. His chest was covered in a light layer of hair. Still fairly smooth but hairy enough to scratch against my hands slightly. I pulled away, letting Bucky’s hands rest over my ass, and tore away his shirt. A button flew off.

“Oh god, Buck. Sorry.” I apologised sheepishly.

“Screw it,” he reassured me and ran his hands over my zipper. I knew he could feel my growing bulge against the fabric. He slid the zip down and released some tension. That felt a lot better. He continued to slide my jeans off until they were around my ankles. I kicked them off and let them fall to the floor. I was only in my underwear and felt like I was gonna rip out of them at any moment. 

“I’m so hard, Buck,” I grunted, feeling my dick throbbing. Bucky unzipped his suit pants and slowly slid them off. 

“I can see that, Steve,” he chuckled. I helped him out of his pants and threw them onto the floor. He wasn’t just as hard, ready to explode out of his boxer briefs. He watched as my eyes stared at his bulge. I looked up at him and played with the hem of the underwear.

“Please, Steve,” he groaned, stroking my shoulders. I yanked the boxers off. He was honestly the perfect size. Not too big and thick that it hurt and uncircumcised.

“My pleasure, Buck,” I replied, gripping the shaft and sliding the foreskin down. I could see Bucky bite his lip as I licked his a slit. He was so sensitive. It drove him crazy when I sucked his head. He gave me all the power over him. I swirled my tongue around the slit, teasing him before taking him in my mouth. He was around 7 and a half inches, so I could take him just over halfway before I was gagging. Bucky didn’t find deep-throating that sexy and I agreed. My tongue slid down the back of his cock, teasing his frenulum slightly. I pulled back up and flicked my tongue over the head. I rolled the skin back up and slid my tongue underneath the hood, licking the sensitive skin.

“You’re so good at this, Steve,” Bucky said, breathlessly. He was fighting back moans and clenching his eyes shut. I wrapped a hand around his width and brought it up to my mouth, sliding it down as I took him in my mouth. It drove him crazy and, after asking him to try it on me, I could see why. I twisted my wrist as I pulled back up, jerking him off whilst I sucked the tip. I continued a steady rhythm of bobbing up and down whilst also using my hand. Bucky was grunting and moaning, bucking his hips. I knew he was close.

“Steve, I’m gonna cum,” he groaned shakily. His bit his lower lip hard and let out a loud moan. I felt him fill my mouth and I swallowed, sliding off him with a pop. His forehead was shiny with sweat as he panted heavily. I held a hand on his abs and wiped my lips, crawling up to join him.

“I’m so lucky to have you as my fiancé, Bucky,” I told him, stroking his pecs and kissing his neck. He grinned and toyed with the hem of my boxers. I left a hickey on his collarbone as he tore them off. God, it was so much nicer without the restriction. It felt incredibly freeing being naked with him. Just our two warm bodies pressed against each other.

“I couldn’t be happier as well. You are wonderful, Steve Rogers,” he smiled, rolling me onto my back so he was on top of me. I wrapped my legs around his back as he lay on me, pressing his weight down on me. His long brown hair tickled my face, brushing against my skin. He rested his forehead on mine, breathing deeply. Our lips were barely touching, just brushing over one another. He gripped my right hand, pinning it against the bed as he leaned in for kiss. We kissed for a bit, our naked bodies writhing together and our hands roaming over our skin. I travelled down his back and gripped his ass. He grinned into me, rubbing his cock against mine. I moaned and threw my head back into the pillow.

“I want you inside of me,” I begged, moving my hands back up his body and scratching slightly. He gently stroked my jawline, sliding his fingers over my light stubble and creating what felt like sparks.

“Okay, stay right there,” he said, kissing me before climbing off me and moving over to the bedside table. He opened the first drawer down and pulled a condom and some lube out. I lay there, admiring how beautiful his body was as he slid the drawer shut and turned around to face me. His abs were sculpted from the Greek gods, his face was pure art. Everything about him was a masterpiece. 

“You okay, Steve? You look kinda out of it.” He asked. I guess he’d noticed me staring. He moved back over to me and sat in between my legs.

“Yeah, I was just admiring you,” I replied, nonchalantly. He was pretty used to how frank I was and just smiled, sliding his hands on my thighs. 

“So, are you prepped or a bit more natural?” He asked me, stroking my shaft gently. 

“Prepped. Always gotta be prepared.” I explained, gritting my teeth as Bucky continued his painfully slow pumps.

“Okay, turn around.” He said slyly. I sat up and turned over into my hands and knees, exposing my ass to Bucky. He spread my ass apart. His hands made all the hairs on my body prick up. I heard the cap of the lube snap off and knew Bucky was slicking up his fingers. I waited eagerly for him to finger me and just as I was about to ask, he slipped one in. It didn’t feel like much and I knew Bucky was gonna add a second soon. He slipped it in and out and one the third stroke, he added a second. It pushed me wider and made me groan quietly.

“M-more,” I stuttered, feeling his fingers press deep inside me. I bit the pillow hard as a third pushed past my hole and stretched me. Bucky continued to finger me, keeping the same, steady rhythm. I could picture him now, grinning as he watched me squirm, knowing that he had power of me. After a while, he pulled all three out and told me, “Ready for the real thing?”

I turned over and replied, “I can’t wait.” He smiled devilishly and wiped the lube from his fingers on a tissue. 

“Okay, so what position are you feeling?” He asked me, ripping open the condom packet and pulling it out.

“I was thinking missionary to start with. I know it’s boring but I just want to see your face when we start.” I responded.

“I’d love to see yours too,” Bucky grinned. I could imagine him thinking of the faces I would make when he entered me.

“Then, let’s make this a reality,” I said, feeling my body blush as I said that. The anticipation was killing me. Bucky had rolled the condom down his shaft and slicked it with lube. He crawled over to me and knelt in between my legs, like he’d done so many times before. He slowly leaned over me, pinning my hands down with his. I lifted my legs up and rested them either side of his. They tangled together as he took a breath and slowly slid in. I hadn’t felt him for ages. He’d been so busy with work and we never had enough time on the weekends. But now, we had all the time in the world. He leaned in for a kiss, pressing his lips hard against mine as he slid in. God, it felt so good. My mouth was hanging open as he went deeper. He had his eyes clenched shut and was biting his lower lip hard. He finally filled me entirely and kept it there for a while. We were both panting heavily, our hot breaths inches from our faces.

"God, you feel amazing," he purred, pulling me into another deep kiss. He slowly started to pull out and thrust back in. Each stroke was deliberate and made my body quiver. His hands moved away from mine and onto my shoulders. I placed mine on his sides and gently caressed them, moving to his lower back. He rocked his hips back and forth, sliding in and out of me. Both our bodies were slick with sweat and slipped over the other. His chest hair lightly tickled my pecs. I moved both hands to his face and locked lips with him, slipping my tongue into his mouth. His tongue slowly massaged mine. He pulled away and buried his face in my shoulder, sucking on my collarbone.

"Oh my god, Buck. Keep going," I moaned, tugging at his long, shaggy hair. He continued the steady rhythm, pushing deep into me. He wasn't rough or even fast. Instead, he focused on letting me feel every inch of him inside me. I had completely lost control of my voice, letting out load moans with every thrust. My hands clawed into his back and scratched the skin.

"I forgot how vocal you are," He said, slowly picking up speed. He still held back, not wanting to go overboard or be too aggressive. That's what made Bucky so amazing, no matter how much lust wanted to take over, he always wanted to make sure I was comfortable.

"I can quiet down if you want," I asked, biting back a moan. He brushed my hair out of my face.

"No, it's fucking hot," he told me, grinning and kissing me. I smiled uncontrollably through the kiss and ran my hands through Bucky's hair and down to his neck. I could feel the slight stickiness of his sweat against my hands. His body smelt incredible. Insanely manly. His deodorant had been laced with and gradually overpowered by his strong musk. I had chills all over my body as Bucky sped up.

"You feel so good inside me, Buck," I rasped, hooking my legs around his waist. Bucky looked up at me, his face bright red and sweaty. His hair hung loosely over his face, looking disheveled.

"I want you on top, Steve," He groaned, stopping his thrusts. I slid my legs off his back and nodded. He got off me, ruffling my hair and lay down on his back. He rested his head on a soft pillow and waited for me. I got up, straddling his legs, moving my hips at a high angle and positioning his cock at my entrance. I guided the shaft down as he plunged inside me. I threw my head back in pleasure as he filled me. Bucky massaged my abs as I lowered myself onto him. He was grunting softly. I reached the base and smiled, adjusting once more. My hands hung loosely on either side of me and Bucky gripped them, holding me steady.

"You look so sexy right now," Bucky husked. I blushed bright red and began slide up and down on him. Bucky let me take control, lying back and watching me. I moved slowly, squeezing my ass as I reached the bottom and moving back up again. He clenched his eyes shut and gritted his teeth. 

"You like me riding you?" I asked, moving quicker. I let go of his hands and placed one on his abs, using it as support as I began to take him faster.

"Jesus Christ, Steve!" He grunted, his face squeezed shut. I grinned, loving how I made him feel. He dug his hands into the sheets as I continued to ride him. I kept a steady rhythm, slightly faster than when he was in control. He threw his head back and slammed it into the headboard. I stopped thrusting.

"Fuck!" He shouted, holding the back of his head.

"Are you okay?" I asked, laughing slightly. He started to laugh with me, rubbing his head.

"I'm fine, just a little taken by surprise," He chuckled.

"Here, I've got an idea," I said, grabbing a spare pillow and placing it behind his head. He rested his head into it and smiled.

"Thanks, Steve," He responded, stroking my jaw. I craned my neck down and pressed my lips against his. He moaned through the kiss, making a soft vibrating feeling against my tongue. I moved both my hands to his face and pulled away from the kiss.

"Can you take over, Buck?" I asked, stroking his right pec with one hand and his jawline with my other. 

"My pleasure," He growled in my ear and held my hips firmly. He propped his legs up and thrusted upwards into me. I yelped loudly, digging my nails into his pecs. He flinched slightly.

"Shit, Buck! Sorry," I apologized, stroking the mark.

"It's okay, Steve. Don't worry about it," He told me, kissing me and starting to thrust again. He began to pick up speed until he was pounding into me at the same speed I was riding him. We moaned together and I nuzzled my head into his shoulder. I felt his arms wrap around me and hold me. He stroked my back as he continued to fuck me. I pressed my hands into the comforter and let him go at it.

"Don't stop, Buck," I panted, my head dizzy from ecstasy. He was grunting softly into my ear. He sucked on my earlobe, grazing it slightly with his teeth. I stroked the back of his head, burying my face in his hair. 

“You’re so hot, Steve,” Bucky said, his voice quivering. He was so deep inside me. I bit my lower lip hard as he thrusted. I moved my hands down to my crotch and started to jerk myself off. Bucky took my hand away and placed his hand on my length.

“Let me take care of it, baby,” he muttered, “Let me take care of you.”

I loved how protective he was of me. It made me feel so special. He pumped my length as he thrusted, keeping the same rhythm. I could already feel myself coming close. I sucked on his neck as he jerked and fucked me.

“I’m already so close, Buck,” I grunted. All the stimulation had drawn me closer without even needing a hand. 

“I’m close too,” Bucky told me, sucking in breaths. I gripped his shoulders as I felt myself about to release. That same feeling of tension building up into a release. He looked at me and at my gasping face, and he knew what was happening. He held my cock in his hand and let me cum.

“Uh! Bucky!” I cried out, feeling waves of pleasure shoot out of me. I covered Bucky’s abs and pecs in it. My whole body was filled with this intense heat. I clenched my eyes shut, riding the orgasm as Bucky continued to make love to me. Bucky grinned. He relished I how much pleasure he’d made me release. He grunted as his pumps started to become erratic and jerky. I knew he was getting closer. I started to squeeze my hole around him and listened to his moans. I was still panting heavily. He threw his head back into the pillow.

“Fuck! Oh my god!” He shouted. I felt him throb inside of me and his hips buck wildly. He loosened his grip on the sheets and brought his hands up to my face. We kissed passionately and I placed my hands on his shoulders.

“That ...was amazing,” I said, letting Bucky run his hands through my hair. 

“That really was,” Bucky smiled. I raised my body and let him pull out. It always felt so strange when that happened. He rolled off the condom and placed it on the side.

“Do you wanna go clean up?” I asked, wiping a hand over his soaked and sticky abs.

“Yeah, that’s a good idea,” Bucky agreed, letting me get up and walk into the bathroom. I watched as he got up and followed me in there. A big dumb smile stretched across his face.

My favourite smile.


	2. Baby, I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their wild night, Steve and Bucky curl up into bed and cuddle.
> 
> This takes place a couple of minutes after Chapter One.

              **CHAPTER TWO** : BABY, I LOVE YOU

I lay in bed, staring at the bathroom door and waiting. After a minute, Bucky walked out, drying his hair with a towel. He threw the towel onto the chair and climbed onto our bed. Like me, he was still completely naked. I threw the covers up and let him climb inside. I faced him, lying on my side and smiling. He finally got comfortable, the loud rustling subsided and he turned over to face me.

“What’s going on?” He asked, stroking my shoulder. His hands were soft and gentle. 

“Nothing, just getting lost in my own thoughts.” I replied, brushing Bucky’s hair behind his ear. It was still wet from the shower.

“So, what are you thinking about?” He questioned, sliding his hand from my shoulder to my side. I squirmed a little bit. I was really ticklish there and it felt so good.

“You.” I replied. I could see a smile stretch across his face. He caressed the side of my cheek and scratched over the light stubble.

“For the record, I can’t stop thinking about you either,” Bucky husked. Our legs brushed together softly. I could feel our hairs rubbing together.

“Kiss me, Buck,” I whispered, holding his hand. Bucky leaned in and pressed his lips on mine. They were so soft. We kissed deeply but gently, taking our time. The sex had been fast as we finished so I knew he just wanted to slow everything down. He brushed his tongue along my lower lip and I opened up my mouth to make room. He slid his tongue inside and let it massage mine. My hands were placed firmly on his side and his were holding my face. 

His body was so warm under the covers. He pulled away and smirked, pushing my hair back. I slid closer to him and let our bodies touch. His body was firm and muscular but it had a comfortable feeling to it. Maybe it was his big, slightly hairy pecs or his large biceps. When I held Bucky, that’s what he said. I wasn’t so sure about what it was, but it felt nice. 

“You’re so beautiful,” He muttered, letting me nuzzle my head in his shoulders. His arms slipped around me and held me close to him. I could hear his heartbeat.

"You're heart's beating fast," I added, splaying my hand across his chest. I looked up at him and he smiled down to me.

"You get me excited, Steve," He replied, kissing my forehead. I kissed his sternum softly and moved my hands to his lower back.

"Can we spoon?" I asked, stroking his back. He nodded and put a finger under my chin, tilting it up to his face. Our lips were centimeters apart. We were breathing the same air, making my head spin.

"Big or little spoon?" He questioned, still keeping our lips just apart. I desperately wanted to kiss him. My breaths were shaky and rushed.

"Little," I told him, biting my lip. I finally gave in and sucked his bottom lip into my mouth. He held the back of my head and I held his shoulders. We pulled apart and I turned over, putting my back to him. He shuffled up behind me, pressing his body against mine. He placed his arms around me, his right on top and his left underneath me. I sunk into his grip, letting him take care of me. His hands gripped mine and brought them to my chest. His hair tickled my neck gently. I kissed his hands softly and closed my eyes. I was tired, but I wanted to stay up with him.

"You tired?" He inquired.

"A little, but I don't want to sleep yet," I explained, breathing out heavily, "I just want to talk."

"Okay, okay," He agreed, caressing my pecs. His arms felt so secure around my body. Bucky kissed the back of my neck. He did it a few times, each one was short and traveled down my neck to my shoulder. His stubble brushed on my skin, making the hairs on my body prick up. He sucked on my neck. I knew he was going to leave a bruise, but I didn't really care.

"Do you remember our first time?" I asked him, sliding around to get more comfortable. His body was so warm.

"How could I forget?" He replied. He nestled his head in my hair and kissed the back of my head. He continued to stroke all over my body softly.

"We were both virgins. And, we went back to your dorm after class. We couldn't let anyone find out. And, I was so scared. You didn't want to hurt me. So, you were really gentle," I whispered. My eyes stayed shut and reminisced about it. It was 80 years ago and I could remember so much.

"I remember it hurt a lot, but you got me through. I remember you being so loving," I continued, nuzzling against his body.

"I remember I didn't last very long," Bucky laughed. I smiled slyly.

“You still were good. At least to me, you were good.” I reassured him, kissing his hand and down his arm. He sucked on my earlobe gently. It felt good. 

“I can’t believe it was that long ago,” Bucky said, placing a hand on my stomach. It felt warm against my skin.

"I can't believe we were apart for so long," I added, "I missed you so much,"

"What's important is that we have each other, now," Bucky whispered.

"I'm so happy we have each other," I told him, "and I'm so happy we're getting married."

Bucky kissed my neck and gripped my hands. His body radiated heat into mine. He made me feel so safe. 

"I love you so much, Steve," he murmured softly. He held my left hand and brought the ring up to his face, kissing my hand.

"I love you too, Buck," I responded. He kissed my cheek and sighed. I yawned and brought his hands up to my face, resting them against the pillow.

"You gonna head to sleep?" Bucky asked, brushing his hands through my hair.

"Yeah, it's getting late," I told him, "Sorry to be annoying, can I just get comfy real quick?"

"Sure, can I help at all?" He asked me, removing his hands from my body.

"I mean, I still want to cuddle so can you get on your back?" I explained to him, caressing his face. He nodded and lay down on his back, sinking into the pillows. I rolled over to my other side, hugging his body. I rested my head on his chest and gripped his body with my hands. He wrapped me in his arms like he'd done so many times before, and let my lie on him.

"Night, Steve." He said quietly.

"Night, Bucky." I said and closed my eyes, tangling my legs with his. One hand stroked his back while the other was splayed on his abs. His hands were stroking my shoulder and his arms were securing me to his body. His breaths were deep and his stomach rose and fell as he drifted to sleep. I slowly felt myself falling asleep. I placed a kiss on his chest and let my body go heavy in his arms. I'd never felt more at ease than now.


End file.
